


The Marvel(ous) Knights

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV), Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: When three of the ESU buddies join the Spider-Friends, they end up becoming a different superhero team.





	The Marvel(ous) Knights

marvelrules+marvelrules+marvelrules+marvelrules+marvelrules+marvelrules+marvelrules

Angel's laughter was soon cut off by VTA's(Vertical Take-off Aircraft). She cradled her hero close to her torso. Unaware of where Peter's vision lay. Let's just say it's a view to die for, and leave it at that.

Before they knew it, dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Supreme Hazard Intelligence Espionage Logistics Directorate)  
agents surrounded them. One of them spoke into a mouth-piece. "Area is secure. Repeat. Area is secure."

The double doors opened to reveal two people, who were not dressed in the standard attire assigned to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Around them, several others agents gathered for the two lead agent's protection. "Mmm. I see that everything is in good hands." The female agent spoke of the current occasion. The two of them walked closer to the injured super-heroes. "My name is Agent Sharon Carter. My partner here," She motioned to the man beside her. "is Agent Clay Quartermain." Agent Carter made introductions.

Peter, who is a huge H. Rider Haggard fan, piped up with an enthusiastic voice. "Wow! Does that mean Alan Quartermain is real and that you're related to him?!?"

Agent Q. groaned. "Just because your last name is the same as a fictional character, everyone seems to think that it's okay to ask that question." He grunted.

Several other agents walked in with medical equipment. Peter and Angel were put off by being surrounded by government soldiers. Sharon put their fears at ease. "It's alright. These are S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors and nurses. Their main concern is the both of you getting better." After hearing this, their nerves were settled.

Upon leaving, Peter & Angel were escorted to a medi-copter. Upon entry, they were put in medic stasis  
pods. The pods gave out various readings for the two heroes. Angel sustained several bruises and hairline  
fractures. Peter, however, had much worse. Half of his ribs were broken, although none were close to puncturing his lungs. He also has massive bruising around his entire torso. Dehydration is also a problem. But the one thing that is most massive are the burns. 

Peter received several 2nd-Degree burns on his arms, chest, neck and face. But most of the burns were  
central on his upper torso.

The air-borne vehicle took off immediately. And the destination is the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier. The  
mobile headquarters of the world's top secret organization. As headed by WWII war hero, Colonel Nicholas Jacob Fury. When landed, an entire surgical/medical team awaits to do their job. Saving lives.

"Get Parker in surgery! Stat! We don't have much time! Let's go people!" The lead surgeon yelled. Meanwhile, nurses were checking over Angel. Who, of course, was protesting. "Don't worry about me! Peter is the main priority!" She begged the medical staff.

The head nurse just looked stern at the patient. "Miss Jones. You must remain calm. Mr. Parker is in the best hands capable. I admire the fact that you are more worried about your friend. But you must let the doctors do their job." She insisted.

Angel calmed down and allowed the professionals to do their duty.

Several hours later, Peter came out of surgery. He was then placed into a sterile environment, to prevent any chances of foreign bodies from entering his wounds. And into his body.

In his command center, Nick Fury had been staring at the phone for the past half-hour.*This the one part of the job that I hate the most.* The veteran, grizzled soldier thought to himself. *If Steve [Steve Rogers, aka Captain America & leader of The Avengers] can do this, so can I. Well. No guts, no glory.* He picked up the phone and first dialed the outside line, then the proper codes and then the area code and phone number of the Parker residence.

A frail, feminine, elderly voice answered. "Parker residence. May Parker speaking." Aunt May replied to  
the ring.

Nick kept a stone of silence around him. *The last time I called this number, Richard and Mary were killed. Now I must deliver more tragic news.* He waited a second before finalizing his decision. "Mrs. Parker. I regret to inform you of this.-" He was cut off before even finishing.

"It's Peter. Isn't it?" She asked out of fear. May almost fell down, but Bobby caught her. He then set her in a near-by chair. "Please, continue."

Even though Peter isn't dead, it's still a burden. "Peter is still alive, however, he's inside a stasis bubble. I'm afraid that he has sustained many 2nd-Degree burns. Mainly covering his chest. Unless a miracle presents it's self, Peter will be like that for the rest of his life." Nick took a breath. "I will be sending a transport for you, shortly."

May bit her bottom lip. "I shall be waiting for it. Thank you for calling me." She then hang up. May turned to her `adopted' nephew. "A S.H.I.E.L.D. transport will be arriving soon, Bobby. I want you to stay here." May went to pack her suitcase.

Bobby, given his hot-temper, objected. "What!?! Aunt May! Why? Come on! This isn't fair!" He shouted.

May merely laid a hand upon his shoulder. And frowned. "With Peter and Angel gone, New York is depending upon you to protect her. My husband, Ben, used to say `With great power, comes great responsibility'. It is your duty to save the innocent lives of this fair and great city. God gave you a glorious and wonderful gift, and you must choose how you use that gift." That was a lesson that all `golden-age' heroes had learned. May, who was part of the W.A.C. [Women's Air Corp], knew that first hand.

Bobby, who heard this same lecture from three different people, just nodded his head. "You're right, Aunt May. I'll stay here and protect New York. Protect my home." The youngest of the `original' X-Men decided with a heavy heart.

A few minutes later, a knock brought their attention to the front door. May opened it to a woman in a `power' suit. "May Parker. I am Special Agent Natasha Romanov. I am here to escort you to web1." She spoke in a thick Russian accent. "Come Mrs. Parker. Evil just doesn't wear costumes. We must hurry." They hastened to a hover-car and entered.

Bobby saw it drive off and disappear. "No time for fun and games, Drake. This is the big leagues. You are an X-Man. Act like it." He rushed to the back yard and triggered his mutation.

No longer was he Bobby Drake, for the time being he is Ice Man. He harnessed his gift to create his patent `ice slide' and headed off to take on crime.

By himself.

Or is he?

Nick was sitting at his desk, alone, dreading another phone call. One that could determine the outcome of  
Peter Parker's life. He walked over to the vid-screen. "Computer." Nick called out to the air.

"Running." The response came back.

"Open a channel to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. War room." He ordered.

"Acknowledged. Channel open." The A.I. replied.

An image of Wolverine showed up on the other end. "Agent 10. You are hereby re-activated. Authorization  
: Howlett-Alpha-Gamma-3."

The feral Canadian pulled the mask back to reveal his wolf-like hair- style. "Col. Fury." He snapped to  
attention. "What is it that you need me for?"

"At ease Major. You failed to save Mary and Richard, but you can still save their son." Nick mentioned.

Logan's ears perked at the mention of the late Parkers and their son. What no one else knows is that before Peter was borne, Richard and Mary rescued Logan. And after the mission Richard received the news that would change his life forever. That Mary is pregnant. And Logan was the first one to congratulate him on his impending fatherhood.

"How am I able to help?" The current `outlaw'  
inquired.

Anybody, except Fury, would not have noticed the quiver of concern in his voice. "You just stay put, cowboy. The Helicarrier is enroute to Xavier's. When we arrive, you will be picked up." Nick cut the connection. *Lord willn', Logan's blood may be the key to Peter's survival.* For the first time, Nick Fury dropped to one knee and prayed to God. Praying for the survival of Peter Parker.

After a few quiet moments, Nick was disturbed by his communicator badge. "Sir. Web2 has arrived. We are  
enroute to your office. Sir? Are you there sir?" Agent Q asked.

Nick responded. "I read you, Quartermain. I am waiting in my main office."

"Very good, sir." Agent Q acknowledged.

Nick got up and stood ramrod straight. An electronic chime sounded. "You may enter."

May Parker, who was escorted by Agents Carter and Quartermain, entered looking much older than her  
actual age. Nick motioned to the agents. "You may leave us. I want you two back on Project : 6. Dismissed." He ordered.

The two left without lip.

May gathered strength from the LORD to continue their conversation from 20 years prior. "Tell me, Nick.  
How bad is it? Really?"

Nick knew better than to lie to his oldest friend. He learned that lesson when she was 4 and he was 5. Nick  
had tried to tell May that Ben is a bad boy. "Bad, May. Real bad." He waved his hand. A medical schematic of Peter's body showed up on the computer. "As you can see, we've tried to introduce anti-bodies into his bloodstream. Because of his unique D.N.A., we are not succeeding." There is a close-up, showing Peter's white blood cells fighting off the anti-biotic.

May cried into her hands. "Then all hope is lost." She wailed.

Nick rushed to her side. And grabbed her shoulders to lift her so he could maintain eye contact. "May. You have to listen to me. I contacted an `old' friend. If he can't help Peter, we will have to use drastic measures."

That got her attention better than a Bugle headline. "Define `drastic'." She said in raspy voice.

Nick bit his lower lip. "In order for our anti-biotic to work, we'll have to strip Peter of his powers." He hated bringing it up. As Spider-Man, Peter has brought New York back to it's Golden Age.

May had another idea. "I have an alternate solution, Nick." She got his attention. "Peter has been seeking a positive male role model, and has found one in a former surgeon located on Bleaker Street. Perhaps he could be the last measure?" |First one to I.D. this famous former surgeon, get's 1,000 points. He has a certain `strange'ness about him.|

For the first time before the Great Depression, Nick Fury felt hope. "You think he could really help?"

May smiled at him. "Without a doubt. Every time Peter needed his help, Steven has never turned down his  
pleas. In fact, he's more than a role model. He's been like a father to Peter."

That feeling of hope that Nick felt? It was shot down faster than a HYDRA attack fighter. "Well, if he's so great. Why am I even here?" Nick asked bitterly.

May laughed. "Two things. One. You are jealous. And two." |If you haven't figured it out, yet, than shame  
on you.| "Dr. Strange is fighting a mystical battle in the Astral Plane to keep this conversation going."

Nick shook his head. "May, it might come to a shock to you, but I've been jealous since you met Ben  
Parker. Because that's what happens to a person in love." *Oh no. May was never to supposed to find out.  
And here it is from the old war horse's mouth.*

Before she could reply, the automated response alerted them of another person. "Enter." Nick said, with a distinct coldness to his voice.

And in walks a man, who literately, has seen the past century. And not aged since puberty. "May, this is-" He was cut off.

"Wolverine. Peter's told me a great deal about you." She said in a voice that would envy even Julie Andrews.

The oldest X-Man smiled. "All good I hope." He chuckled.

Nick couldn't take it anymore. "TEN-HUT, MAJOR!" Nick  
barked out.

Logan snapped to attention. Then saluted.

Nick returned the time honored tradition. "Take a seat, Howlett. You are not here to flirt with my best friend. You are here to save a very special young man. A man that has not only put his life on the line for New York, and if my sources are correct, the entire universe."

A delicate cough came from May. "Right." Nick muttered. He cleared his throat. "May Parker. This wild, feral and crazy Cannuck is Major James Howlett. For his own safety, most of his memory has been wiped clean. Via the best hypnosis equipment in the world." Nick answered calmly.

May was perplexed. "Nick, why would you do such a thing?" She could hardly believe that her `diaper'  
brethren do something like that.

Nick closed his good eye and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because May, if you knew everything that  
happened in the past century, wouldn't you be declared a security risk too?" He shrugged. "Besides, he does remember some of it. He remembers going on black ops missions with Captain America to stop the Red Skull."

Major Howlett agreed. "Yes. And also helping him tear about that vampiric Nazi, Baron Blood." `Logan'  
loved the look on the bloodsucker's face as Cap's shield came down on his neck.

For once, May was short. "Excuse me, gentlemen, however fascinating this might be, my nephew's life is in the balance." She interrupted the trip down memory.

Nick nodded. "As always, you are ever right." Nick escorted the two down to the hospital wing. May fell into Nick's arms when she saw Peter. A good portion of his face was gone. Burned to ash. Nick turned to Agent 10. "Do your job, James."

Nick put his chin over May's head. "Um, ur." He cleared his throat. "I like your new hairstyle, May. It really suits you. It makes you look younger. And it accents your cheekbones better, too." He grasped for something to make her feel better. "And you're as beautiful as ever."

May pulled away, a little, and looked up. And finally realized what was there the whole time. She closed her eyes.

Nick returned the gesture and lowered his head.

Only to be interrupted by a S.H.I.E.L.D. doctor. "Good news, sir. Major Howlett's blood has taken an immediate affect. All foreign bodies have been eradicated by the Healing Factor. And an unforeseen side-effect has occurred." She motioned to where Peter is. "The exterior wounds have healed themselves to original status."

May broke out into tears of happiness. And tightened her hug on Nick. "Oh, thank God. Oh, thank God." She whimpered into his arm's.

Meanwhile, Bobby was losing a battle against the Maggia. |Think the Mafia, only with superpowers.| Whirlwind was moving too fast. Klaw was breaking down his ice blockades before he could build them back up. And Ice Man needed them to stop the incoming bullets. What he felt would be his last words, came out in a whisper. "I love you, Marie."

He waited for the killer blow, but it never came. Bobby opened his eyelids and saw a miracle in action. All of the local `heroes' came out and were making short work of the villains. Daredevil. The Punisher. Ghost Rider. The Rocket Racer. Doctor Strange. There were many others. But 3 of them seemed to be leading the fray. The Black Cat. The Prowler. And the Gargoyle.

And they all have one thing in common. To earn their redemption. Both Black Cat and Prowler are former  
thieves. And the Gargoyle was once the Green Goblin.

Bobby watched in awe as these `vigilantes' fought off the greatest local threat. The Prowler seemed to be  
siphoning off Klaw's power. The Gargoyle turned all non-organic items to stone. The Black Cat used her claws to shred Whirlwind's amour. The Punisher, for once, is using non-lethal means. As a way to pay his respect to Spider-Man. Daredevil and Rocket Racer were actually tag-teaming on the ring-leader.

The Grim Reaper, aka Eric Williams. Brother to Avenger WonderMan, aka Simon Williams. Daredevil used his heightened senses for find the weak points and directed the kid to fire his missiles at them.

While Ghost Rider used his `Penance Stare' at the lackeys. The dreaded defense brings back the haunted memories of the innocent. They were all crying like babies.

And the last one was Doctor Strange, who summoned his magics to strip the powers from the villains. Just  
long enough for the `proper' authorities to arrive.

And arrive they did.

Between a joint effort of S.H.I.E.L.D. & G.I. JOE, all members of the Maggia were rounded up and carted  
them off to the Vault. A maximum security prison built for housing the most dangerous supervillians.

A voice on the loudspeaker echoed through the air. "Superheroes of New York City, I personally thank you  
for protecting the safe port for new arrivals." Nick Fury's voice boomed throughout the neighborhood. "As  
ordered by the president of the United States of America, you are hereby pardoned from whatever crimes  
you may have committed in the past." His attention veered to the Punisher. "Or continue to do so."

A giggle could be heard from Ghost Rider's direction. Everyone else thought it came from a child. Except  
Doctor Strange. |Think about it people. If you heard Ghost Rider laughing, would you be stupid enough to  
point and say, "Look, everybody. GR's giggling!" It'd  
be the last thing you'd ever say. Or see. Or do  
anything.|

All the heroes went there separate ways, all that is except BC, Prowler and Gargoyle. Who stayed to help  
Bobby back up to his feet.

Nick came down on his hover platform. "If you four would please join me? There's someone who would like to see you. Miss Hardy, Mr. Drake, Mr. Brown and Mr. Osbourne. This way." He motioned onto his `ride'.

The four got on, and floated to the Hellicarrier. As per for every non-authorized personnel, the four of them were escorted to the hospital wing. Only to find Peter and Angel thumb wrestling. In the same bed. In hospital gowns.

Only one of them said anything. "Damn. Looks like I own Flash $10." Harry grunted. It's not that Harry couldn't afford it, it's just that he didn't want to lose the bet.

Some agents escorted the four to separate quarters to rest for the night. Night fell and morning came. And all six were soon reunited. In the war room, Nick Fury was going over each of their own folders. "I've gone over your files. And I've come to a conclusion. All of you want the same thing. Redemption. There is also something else that ties you together. A burning desire to fight crime. If not for your unique abilities, all of you would have been top-notch S.H.I.E.L.D. agents." He waved his hand and the computer screen lit up. With a `6' over the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem. "In fact, that's why you've been summoned this morning."

The next 5 hours were used to explain his plan. "And as you can see, instead of being loose cannons, you  
will be a direct branch of this agency. And therefore, protected by the U.S. government. So. What is your decision?" Nick asked, hoping they'll take the offer.

Felicia and Harry had the same thing to voice. "Colonel, with all due respect, how can you expect us to make a life altering choice?" Felicia asked. Harry agreed. "Yeah. We can't give you a reply with 0 time to consider the pros and cons."

Nick smiled. "Your total salary would be 10 fold of all that your parents ever made. Combined." He said, without missing a beat.

Harry and Felicia said the same thing, at the same time. "We're in."

Hobbie, being a former thief, asked a question. "And just how much are we talking about?"

Nick slipped over a piece of paper.

Hobbie read it. "Where do I sign up?"

Nick turned his attention to the other half. "Knowing you three, it's never about money. Although it could  
help your families. I'll be honest with you. I'm not about to resort to any trickery or bribes. Just the truth." He motioned to the others. "These three? They're greenhorns. They're inexperienced. They don't have the gumption that you do." Nick missed the dirty looks that the other `normal' humans shot him.

The Amazing Friends looked at each other, and came to a decision. "All right, Nick. We're in." Peter spoke for both himself and his friends.

Fury nodded. "I was hoping that would be your answer. That's all. I'll arrange a transport to get you back home." There was something else that Nick had to say. To Peter, alone. "Peter. I'd like to have a word with you. Alone."

Peter nodded. "Sure. I'll see you all later."

The others left for their quarters.

Nick felt uncomfortable. "Listen, Peter. I'm going to put this delicately. Behind every good team, there is an even greater leader. Look, I'm not going to use your sense of responsibility against you. In the past, you have turned out to be a terrific leader. Just like your father was." Nick mentioned.

That got Peter's attention. "What do you mean?"

Nick was astonished. Peter had no idea of his parent's past exploits. No idea of what they did to save their country. "You're parents were two of the greatest agents under my command. Next to Wolverine, that is."

The next hour and a half were spent in nostalgia. When all was said and done, Peter came to a decision. "I will lead the team."

Nick smiled. "I had a feeling that you would. Your father had the same reservations about being a leader, too." He chuckled. "See you around, kid."

Peter left as Aunt May entered. "Oh. Peter. I'm just going to thank the nice man for taking care of you."

Peter agreed. "Yeah. Nick is a nice man." He left to his stationed quarters. Right after he paid a visit to Angel.

Inside the war room, Nick instructed the computer to lock the door. "Now. Where were we?" May asked.

"Somewhere around here." Nick replied as he knelt over to kiss the woman he loves.

The End

marvelrules+marvelrules+marvelrules+marvelrules+marvelrules+marvelrules+marvelrules

 

Deleted Scenes

"Nick, you said that jealousy comes from a person in love. Is that your way of saying that you love me?" May asked, with trepidation. For she hasn't been with anyone since Ben's passing.

"That's my way of saying that I'm head over heals in love with you. Ever since you were 4 and I was 5. Always have and always will." Nick clarified.

+

"Good. We're a team. How about a team name?" Hobbie asked.

Nick moved onto his next order of business. "That's actually what I have to talk about, next. Your team  
shall be known as the Marvel Knights. All of you are what Phil Sheldon would call, Marvels. |Read Marvels  
and Marvels 2 to know who Phil Sheldon is.| And all of you also embody a Roman Commander's troupes.  
He was named Artorius Castus. And he traveled the country side, protecting the Christian country goers  
from the Woads. A short time later, he and his knights defeated the Saxons and united what is now Great Britain." Nick noticed the blank slates on the young faces.

He sighed. "Today he is more commonly known as King Arthur. King Arthur and the Knights of the Round  
Table. All of you are knights. The Marvel Knights."


End file.
